We Cannot Hide What Needs To Reveal
by IDefinitelyDontReadFanfiction
Summary: AU If Blaine never met Kurt. Seblaine fic. Sebastian doesn't get close to people: it wastes time. Neither does Blaine; it hurts too much. But you can't stop what is destined to happen, even if they both pull away. [UPDATE: I FINALLY FINISHED THIS]
1. Negative Plus Positive Equals Negative

"Blaine Anderson," he hears from the front of the room.

"Here," he responds carelessly. A sigh escapes his lips as he rests his chin on his palm. A glance at the clock tells him he has to endure Mrs. Jean's monotonous English class for another hour and forty minutes, and it was only Monday. He leans back in his seat, putting his feet up on the empty seat next to him, settling in to take a nap.

Blaine awakes to his feet hitting the floor with a loud thud. He snaps his eyes open to see someone taking the seat his feet had just been occupying. Blaine looks around, confused. He never had a table partner, and he liked it that way. He steadies himself, turning to face his company.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asks incredulously. The boy just glances at him with tired eyes. "Were you not paying attention? I'm new. Sebastian Smyth," he says with a slight sneer on his face.

"Oh. I'm Blaine -" he starts.

"Anderson," Sebastian finishes. "Yes. I know. Everyone knows. Now shut that gorgeous mouth of yours, I'm trying to pay attention." Blaine gapes for a moment and then leaves him alone for the rest of class.

Blaine is tense for the remainder of the day, but doesn't see Sebastian again. He tells himself to relax as he walks to the corridor where the Warblers practice. He hears them start without him, which is unusual. He knows the song well, it's one of his favorites. Blaine stops in his tracks when he sees who sings the familiar lyrics.

_You so right, me so wrong_

_Now you're fixing to fly me_

_Auto-erotic, please,_

_On the break that you're gliding._

Blaine shivers as Sebastian sings the Roxy Music song, the hunger in his eyes unmistakable. The song finishes and Jeff walks up to him. "Hey, Blaine! Isn't he great?" Blaine stares at Jeff in confusion. "What? Uh, yeah… What?" he stammers. Jeff explains, "He's our new junior Warbler. You're new right hand man." He claps a hand on Blaine's shoulder, as the rest of the Warblers exit the room excitedly.

Sebastian approaches Blaine with a cocky smile, extending his hand. The boys shake hands, the taller boy squeezing gently before letting go. "I thought I should see you from the front, since I'll be spending the majority of my time at your back," he says with a wink. Blaine just stares, speechless by the handsome boy openly flirting with him.

"Even before I got here, every time someone mentioned Dalton, your name came up. Apparently you're sex on a stick and sing like a dream," Sebastian says, eyes roaming over Blaine. He takes this opportunity to speak up. "You know Roxy Music?" Sebastian scoffs, and says exactly what Blaine is thinking. "Roxy Music makes me want to build a time machine just so I can go back to the seventies and give Bryan Ferry a high five."

That comment makes Blaine's mouth hang open. Sebastian reaches over, placing his thumb and forefinger on his chin, and closes Blaine's mouth. He lets his fingers linger, gliding them over his jaw and down his neck before his hand gets slapped away. "Relax, babe," Sebastian says playfully before shouldering his bag and striding out of the room, leaving Blaine standing there in a daze.

Blaine climbs into his car, shaking his head. _Who does he think he is? Don't fall for it, Blaine. He'll do you no good, _he thinks to himself. _Just because he's gay and has a great voice and an amazing smile, and perfect hair..._ Blaine stops himself. He can't do this. The guy was an arrogant jerk, and he would not let himself get close.

The next day he hesitates before walking into English. Taking a deep breath, Blaine shuffles in and takes his seat silently; trying to subtly push his chair as far from Sebastian's as possible. The boy just chuckles, shaking his head. Blaine starts to relax when Sebastian pays him no mind, but halfway through the class he jumps when he feels a foot brush against his thigh. He looks to where the other boy's feet are resting on the edge of his chair, toes teasing at Blaine's leg. He shoots Sebastian a look, but gets merely a wink in response. A shiver races up his spine and Blaine scoots his chair away, letting Sebastian's legs fall to the floor. The thud causes Mrs. Jean to shush them and the shorter boy tries his hardest to ignore the other. He feels something pushed against his hand, and looks down at the paper with Sebastian's messy handwriting.

_Stop being so nervous_.

Blaine scowls at the note, pushing it back to him without reply. Sebastian reaches to Blaine's chair, pulling it close to him. He lets out a huff, surprised that he was literally just dragged so that his leg was touching the other boy's. Electricity pulses through his body at the contact and his leg starts to tremble. He pulls his leg away slightly to hide the tremor, but it's too late. Sebastian smirks and puts his hand on Blaine's knee to steady him. He knows he should pull away but he can't bring himself to it. He just stares at Sebastian's hand tracing soft circles over his knee. It's surprisingly intimate and out of instinct, Blaine puts his hand over the one on his leg.

Sebastian retracts his hand so quickly; Blaine thought if he blinked, he would have missed it. Without a word, he taller boy shoves his chair as far away from Blaine as possible, a strange mix of hatred and fear on his face. The reaction stings, even though he knows it shouldn't. When the bell rings, Sebastian is the first one out of the room, leaving Blaine sitting there speechless yet again.


	2. What Words Cannot Explain

Sebastian sits with Nick, waiting for Blaine to show up to Warbler rehearsal. He knows he shouldn't be anxious; he has no reason to be. Blaine's just another boy, like all the others that he's charmed into getting him off. As soon as he walks through the door, Sebastian can't help but mentally undress him, wondering how soft his cream colored skin is. Blaine looks at him with a determined expression. He strides over, looking incredibly sexy if Sebastian says so himself, and calls for the Warblers to get started.

Sebastian drifts through practice, waiting for Blaine's hazel eyes to meet his own, but they don't. After the rehearsal he immediately exits the room, leaving Sebastian staring after him. He doesn't think about why this stings him.

The next day Sebastian takes his seat in English, earlier than Blaine as usual. Yesterday things had been going well, just shameless flirting. Then Blaine touched his hand, and instead of the usual shock of lust that traveled downwards, this time the electricity had gone straight to his chest. Sebastian had pulled his hand away in surprise, disgusted that Blaine could do that to him. But it wouldn't happen again; he wouldn't let it. Sebastian shakes the thought away as Blaine takes the seat beside him, and the cold shoulder that he receives literally sends chills down his neck.

_What are you doing, Seb? He's just a guy. Stop being such a pansy, _Sebastian thinks to himself. He shoves his chair closer to Blaine's and whispers in his ear, "You know, if you're tense I could probably think of a few ways to loosen you up." He sees Blaine's eyes flutter for a moment as he wets his lips, gaze still turned towards the front of the room. Sebastian looks behind them, thankful they had the desk in the very back of the classroom, to make sure nobody's paying attention to them. Still leaning towards Blaine, he flicks his tongue out, lightly gliding over his earlobe. Sebastian feels him shudder at the contact, going rigid in his seat. He smiles, proud of himself as he sees the stunned boy shift in his chair. When the bell rings, Blaine marches out of the room, holding his binder to cover his obvious arousal.

Jeff stops Sebastian in the hall after class to let him know rehearsal was canceled. In light of this news, Sebastian gets in his car and heads over to the Lima Bean for a cup of coffee. As he approaches the shop, he sees Blaine sitting alone at a table inside. He's about to go sit with him when he sees a man walk over. Seb takes a seat at one of the outdoor tables, keeping Blaine in his sight. The man smiles flirtatiously at him, drifting his fingers over the table, inching slightly closer as Blaine smiles politely, shaking his head. Sebastian clenches his fists, taken aback by the sudden anger swelling in him. He holds it in until he sees Blaine stand up, clearly upset. The man steps closer to him, and Sebastian walks inside.

"Come on, I promise I'll show you a good time," the man says. "Look, I said I'm not interested," Blaine insists. The man rubs his hand along the shorter boy's side as Sebastian comes and takes Blaine by the shoulder, pulling him out of the way before punching the man in his jaw. He staggers back, gripping his face and uttering profanities as Sebastian takes Blaine's hand, running him out to Sebastian's car. They get in and he speeds out of the parking lot, onto the road.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Blaine mutters, his voice shaking. Sebastian stays silent, pulling into an empty parking lot behind an old hardware store. He sighs, resting his head on the steering wheel. He hears Blaine get out of the car, but doesn't lift his head. His own door opens, and Sebastian jumps as he feels Blaine's arm snake around him to undo his seatbelt. Blaine grabs him by his blazer collar, yanking him out of the car. He slams the door of the car closed, and under any other circumstance Sebastian would be furious. But as he looks into Blaine's eyes as he gets pinned against his car, he's speechless. If Blaine lets go, he knows he'll fall.

Sebastian doesn't know how long they stand there like that, so he starts, "Blaine." He doesn't recognize his own voice, how low and rough it is, but he doesn't have time to think about it before Blaine's lips come down hard against his own. Sebastian sighs, weaving his fingers into the shorter boy's curls, deepening the kiss. Blaine breaks away too soon, causing an involuntary whimper to escape Seb's lips.

He doesn't notice when his keys are slipped from his pocket. Blaine grabs him again, and Sebastian doesn't protest when he's dragged to the passenger side and tucked roughly into the seat. Blaine slides into the driver's side, driving back to the Lima Bean. He parks in the lot, leaves the keys in the ignition, climbs out and goes to his own car. Sebastian remains in the passenger seat, too stunned to move as Blaine peels out and races out of sight.

After regaining his strength and driving home, Sebastian's head still spins as he climbs the stairs to his room. He's never been taken control of like that. Usually it's him that calls the shots. Sebastian kicks himself for turning to jelly like that. He couldn't believe that he just melted for Blaine, letting himself be controlled like a puppet.

Sebastian shakes his head. He would _not_ let that happen again. He would show Blaine who was really in charge and set the record straight. Blaine was difficult. Seb needed him to melt under his gaze, just to seduce him. Then Blaine could do whatever the hell he pleased, Seb didn't care. But if he didn't care, why did the pained look on Blaine's face send daggers to his chest? Why did his touch make it so nothing else mattered?

Sebastian strips his uniform and throws it in the corner before pouring himself a shot of Courvoisier. He drains it, wincing slightly and climbing into bed. He was just tired. Liquor and sleep fix would everything. They had to.


	3. It's your fault, you know

Blaine keeps his head down as he walks to his desk in English, keeping his cheek out of Sebastian's view, despite the large amount of cover-up he had on. Seb's feet swing up to prop themselves on Blaine's chair, but he remains quiet. When he bell rings, neither boy stands. Mrs. Jean had excused herself to take a phone call, leaving them alone in the room.

"So, are you going to tell me how you got that bruise or were you just hoping that I would help you get your mind off of it?" Sebastian says with a wink. Blaine just looks down at the table, but doesn't move. He sees the shorter boy's bottom lip quiver and Seb's heart drops to his stomach. Before he can think about what he's doing, he brushes his thumb over Blaine's cheek, which causes a single tear to fall.

Time stops for Sebastian. _Oh my god_, he thinks. _What's happening to me? I can't handle this._ All he wanted was for Blaine to stop hurting. He pulls Blaine into his chest and wraps his arms around him. Sebastian internally curses himself, knowing he couldn't get close to this boy… He would just rip the kid's heart out. For once, he wasn't thinking about himself, or how to manipulate the other boy into getting him off. He just wanted… God, he didn't know what he wanted.

Blaine pulls away first, wiping his face with the back of his hand, revealing a large purple bruise splayed on his cheekbone. He winces and Seb's eyebrows pull together as he inspects the welt. Blaine stares at him for a moment before standing up and shouldering his bag. What he says next leaves Sebastian feeling as if he had just been slapped, full force. As the shorter boy walks out, the words echo in his head, the way Blaine had said them with such indifference.

"It's your fault, you know."

Blaine doesn't show up for Warbler rehearsal. He can't see Sebastian because he knows the second he sees him, he'll come undone. He sits in his car, knowing he can't go home either, not with what happened last night. Blaine sighs, remembering the way his uncle, drunk as usual, had been at the Anderson home for a visit. The way he staggered over to Blaine, demanding to know if he had just been intimate with another man. Blaine cleaned up the language in his mind, not letting himself remember the harsh words that had replaced them. When he had denied it, his uncle had taken a good drunken swing at him, then chased him as Blaine scrambled up the stairs to his room. Blaine's parents had kicked the drunken man out, but the evidence was still very much present.

He shakes his head at the memory, needing to escape it. All of it. He starts his car, destination in mind. He pulls up to Scandals, Lima's only gay bar, and parks around back, leaving his phone in the passenger seat.

He doesn't know how drunk he is when he hears his name called with relief. Blaine turns, almost falling, as a tall boy slips his arm around his waist, carrying him outside. A cold wind hits his face, and he stands up straighter, more coherent now. He looks up at the absolutely gorgeous boy supporting most of his weight with ease, giggling when the boy sets him against the side of a car. Blaine slinks down, his knees not caring to support him, and Sebastian holds him up by his upper arms.

"Blaine. Blaine!" Sebastian requests his attention, and Blaine's eyes flutter. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You have the Warblers worried sick!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Blaine whines, confused. Sebastian just rolls his eyes, knowing he won't get any answers right now. He pulls the drunken boy to the passenger side of his car and tucks him in the seat, retrieving Blaine's keys from his jacket pocket. After getting his phone from his abandoned car, Seb climbs into his own driver's seat, looking at Blaine cautiously. He was out cold, his good cheek resting against the window. Sebastian glances at him again, seeing how the look of pure peace made him even more beautiful.

When he eases his car into the driveway of his house, he goes to pull Blaine from the passenger seat but as soon as Seb opens the door, Blaine throws up in the rocks they were parked next to. Sebastian sighs, pulling a napkin from the glove box and wiping Blaine's mouth. He scoops the boy up in his arms, who mutters protests but doesn't shift.

Sebastian's thankful that his parents are out for the long weekend, goes up the stairs, lying Blaine down on his own bed. He runs to his bathroom for a glass of water, setting it on the table next to the bed. He strips his uniform, putting on plain basketball shorts, not bothering with a shirt. He taps Blaine's face gently, waking him up. He sits up, rubbing his face sleepily and giggling. Sebastian helps him take a drink of water before easing him out of his blazer, tie, and button up shirt, revealing a gray tank. He tugs off Blaine's pants, folding them and sets them with the rest of his clothing. Seb pushes on his shoulder gently. "Go back to sleep, Blaine," he whispers. Blaine complies, collapsing back into the bed. Sebastian stares at him, deciding where he should sleep.

He's about to grab more blankets for a makeshift bed on the floor, when he sees Blaine stir, stretching his arms out. "Sebastian," the boy says softly and Seb's heart skips a beat. After a moment of thought, he pulls the blankets back gently and tucks himself in next to Blaine. He stares at the sleeping boy's face for a moment before rolling over so his back is to him. A strange sensation of warmth and electricity explode within him when he feels Blaine's sleepy arms snake around him and pull him close. Sebastian sighs, never having been this content before, and drifts off to sleep.


	4. How is this possible?

Blaine wakes slowly, something warm pressed against him. He breathes in the smell around him, an odd mix of musk, peppermint, and liquor. He opens his eyes sleepily, gazing around the unfamiliar room and then finally glancing down at what's resting in his arms. Blaine rips the blankets off, jumping out of bed, grabbing his phone off the nightstand. He checks the time, searching frantically for the rest of his clothes.

"Calm down, babe. We don't even have school today and you're already rushing off?" he hears Sebastian say from the bed. Blaine turns to him, confused "Oh… Right, teacher's in-service." Seb rolls his eyes at the groggy boy standing in front of him and climbs out of bed, heading towards his closet. He pulls out a plain white v neck shirt and a pair of jeans, handing them to Blaine. He takes the boy by his shoulders, turns him around, and slaps him on the butt. "Bathroom's that way. I have a new toothbrush in there I haven't used yet," Seb says, watching Blaine go.

Sebastian sighed. He couldn't believe what was going through his head. Of course he thought Blaine was incredibly sexy, but the first thing that popped into his mind when he woke up was just how _cute_ he looked. _Cute? God, Seb. What the hell is wrong with you? _Sebastian asks himself, shaking his head. He hops down the stairs, starting a pot of coffee. He stops, hearing the shower still running upstairs, and has an impulse that he doesn't think about, just acts on.

When Blaine emerges at the foot of the stairs, Sebastian nearly chokes on his coffee. The boy's curls were loose, no gel holding them in place. The clothes Seb had given him were snug, slightly stretching over his muscles, putting emphasis in all of the right places.

"What's all this?" Blaine asks, a surprised smile on his face, as he takes in the breakfast that had been laid out on the dining room table. "Breakfast. Come sit down," Sebastian says bluntly, hiding his reaction. Blaine complies, sitting at the table with a small smile still playing on his lips. There was one plate with a large, delicious looking omelet laid out on it. Sebastian pulls the plate towards him, cutting a piece and holding it out to Blaine. He looks at Sebastian for a moment, then feels his eyes flutter as Seb feeds him the best thing he's ever eaten.

"Mmm…" Blaine mumbles over the food. Sebastian gives him a cocky smile, rolling his eyes. "It must be good. I couldn't even get you to moan like that last night."

Blaine swallows, his eyes wide. "We… I… Uh…," he stammers, but Sebastian just chuckles at him. "Joking, Blaine. Finish that, I'm going to take a shower," he says, waving his hand at the omelet.

Blaine watches Sebastian go, quickly finishing the food and putting his plate in the dishwasher. He takes the stairs two at a time, heading for Seb's room. He glances around at the surprisingly plain walls and little furniture. The flat screen TV on the wall gathers dust, as if it's rarely used, as does the laptop sitting on the otherwise empty desk. Blaine spots papers on the large dresser that runs along one wall, picking them up. He sighs when he sees it's just old classwork and then looks a bit closer, noticing the score at the top. 100% on every single assignment. He shakes his head in disbelief, setting the papers down.

The only item in the room that looked like it was frequently used was the king size bed in the corner, blankets still ruffled from the night before. He hears shuffling and turns around, taking in the sight before him. Sebastian is clad in only a towel wrapped dangerously low around his waist, reaching in his closet. Blaine's gasp makes Seb turn, his cocky smile in place. He walks over to Blaine, cupping his chin in his hand, and plants a firm yet wonderfully sweet kiss on his lips.

"Good morning," Sebastian says simply, grabbing his clothes and disappearing into the bathroom again. Blaine exhales loudly, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He runs his hand over his own lips lightly, loving the tingle left there. Sebastian emerges from the bathroom fully clothed, but Blaine doesn't bother to look at what he's wearing. He crosses the distance between them, grabbing him by the hips and kissing him until Sebastian pulls away, breathing heavily and resting his forehead against Blaine's.

They hear the pitter-patter of rain on the window and Sebastian smiles, his eyes lighting up. He takes Blaine's hand, running them down the stairs, grabbing his keys on the way out the door. He shoves Blaine in the passenger seat, and after getting in himself, he speeds down the road.

"Where are we going, Sebastian?" Blaine asks frantically, concerned with how fast they were going. Sebastian doesn't respond, just places his hand on Blaine's thigh, squeezing lightly, the car still picking up speed.

They arrive at a large wood cabin with rain still lightly tapping the windshield. Sebastian digs through his glove compartment, pulling out a small set of keys and getting out of the car. Blaine follows him silently as he opens the door, letting them both in, and dashing up the stairs. He struggles to keep up as Sebastian races through the many rooms, coming to a small office. He turns, checking a watch Blaine hadn't noticed he was wearing, and taking Blaine's hand in his own as he gives him a small smile.

"Take a look at this," he says softly, pulling open a set of French doors, revealing a spacious balcony. There are two small walls on either side, but none in front of them, only a short white metal bar separating them from the 15 foot drop. Blaine feels a tug at his hand, pulling him to the edge of the white bar as Sebastian comes behind him, wrapping strong arms around his waist and resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder. Seb points to the sky and the sight makes the shorter boy gasp lightly.

The sky was a light orange, with fluffs of pink clouds scattered across the horizon. The sun just setting over the hill and the birds in the air were some of the most beautiful sights Blaine had ever seen. He sighs, smiling as Sebastian's soft lips trail kisses along his collarbone. Blaine can' help but think to himself, _how is this possible? I've known this boy for a week… and I'm in love with him._


	5. Worth The Trouble

Blaine sits in class on Monday morning; chin resting in his palm, as he remembers the Friday with Sebastian. As if on cue, he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. He smiles as he reads Sebastian's text.

_Hey sexy. Can't wait to see you in English ;)_

This gives Blaine butterflies for his next two classes, until he takes his seat in Mrs. Jean's class. Sebastian slides into the seat next to him, kissing him on the cheek. Blaine smiles and takes the taller boy's hand under the table as he tries to look into Sebastian's eyes. Seb glances at him, and Blaine almost gasps at the blank coldness in the boy's eyes. There's a smile hanging on his perfect lips, but Blaine sees it's only on the surface. He wants to ask what's wrong, but he remembers the cold look in Seb's eyes and decides against it.

At the end of class, Blaine stands to leave, but Sebastian grabs his hand. Mrs. Jean excuses herself for her daily phone call, leaving the room as Seb tugs Blaine into his lap, attaching hungry lips to his neck.

"Seb, what are you doing? We have to get to our next class," Blaine protests, trying to get up while Sebastian holds him down. "Don't be ridiculous, babe. Wouldn't you rather stay here?" Seb murmurs against his neck. Blaine sighs, loving the sensation but knowing he can't miss class. He stays a moment longer, locking his fingers in Seb's hair as he bites down softly, leaving a trail down to his collarbone. Blaine shakes his head; he can't do this right now. He squirms out of Sebastian's arms and walks out of the class, knowing that if he looked back at the boy's face he would run to him again.

At the end of the day Blaine walks to his car, only to find an incredibly sexy boy blocking the door.

"Hey handsome," Sebastian says with a wink. Before Blaine gets to respond, Seb grabs him by his belt loops, pulling him especially close, and kissing him full on the mouth. With Blaine sufficiently distracted, Seb pulls the keys from his hand, unlocking the door behind him and ducking in. Blaine almost falls with the sudden movement, but quickly makes his way to the passenger side as Sebastian speeds off.

"Kidnapping me again, are you?" Blaine says with amusement. His smirk fades as Sebastian looks over at him, pupils blown with desire. Blaine swallows, shifting in his seat.

Sebastian just couldn't take it anymore. He was starting to get used to Blaine's puppy eyes and goofy smile. He just needed to mess Blaine up a bit, then he would be done with him. Just get it out of his mind. He looks over at Blaine shifting in his seat and can't help but look him over. God, he was so hot. When they reach Seb's house, he's thankful his parents aren't home as he rushes Blaine to the door, pushing them both inside.

Blaine practically sprints up the stairs, the taller boy on his heels. Sebastian closes his bedroom door, shoving Blaine against it and kissing him intensely. He rips off Blaine's shirt, throwing it across the room, hands roaming over perfectly sculpted abs. Blaine pulls Seb's shirt over his head, tossing it, then pulls away to kiss down the boy's bare chest. He grabs Blaine by the shoulders, pushing him onto the bed. Sebastian hovers over him, holding himself slightly above Blaine to graze his lips over the boy's collarbones.

"Sebastian…" Blaine whimpers. Sebastian smiles, winking at him before letting himself down so that their chests pressed flush together. The shorter boy moans at the feeling of skin on skin, bucking his hips as Seb sucks on his neck.

"I love you," Blaine whispers. Sebastian stops, jumping off the bed and grabbing his shirt. He pulls it over his head and he throws the other to the boy still on the bed. Blaine gapes, shock and pain evident on his face as he starts to stammer questions.

"Get _the fuck_ out," Sebastian says coldly. Blaine puts his shirt on and stands up and the hurt in his eyes is more than Seb can take.

"But Sebastian… I thought-"

"You thought what, Blaine? That I actually had feelings for you? I'm not that kind of guy. You want romance, look for it somewhere else," he shoots back.

"But all of the cuddling. The cabin…" Blaine stammers, tears welling up.

"All of that bullshit was to get you into bed!"

Through the whole argument, Sebastian kept his eyes on the floor. But to convince Blaine – and himself – that he was serious, he looks Blaine dead in the eyes, knowing it will kill them both, when he says his parting words.

"You weren't even worth the trouble."


	6. Push Me Away

Blaine races home, muttering a half-assed excuse towards his parents as to where he was, and climbs the stairs to his room. He flings himself onto his bed, staring at his ceiling and fighting back tears.

_You weren't even worth trouble_

The words ring in his ears, and Blaine just gives up. He tucks his knees up, wrapping his arms around them as the tears come heavy. As the initial pain subsides, he can't help but shake his head. There was no way Sebastian meant that. He couldn't have. Not with the way Sebastian looked at him, with amusement and pure bliss in his eyes. The way whenever Blaine touched him, it seemed like he just relaxed. Like Blaine could just take away his anxiety-

A sudden realization hits him, and he shoots up straight in his bed. He rushes over to his bookcase, pulling out a thick book titled _'You and Your Mental Illness'. _His parents had bought it for him when he had come out, trying to convince him it was something else. He flipped through until he found what he was looking for, immediately noticing every symptom lined up.

Although what he found was sad, Blaine couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. It wasn't about him. And maybe, if he worked it carefully enough, Sebastian would let him help.

The next day, Blaine knew Sebastian wouldn't be in class. He drives straight to the Lima Bean, finding Sebastian sitting at a table by the window, blankly fiddling with his cup, lost in thought. He doesn't look up until Blaine scrapes back the seat across from him, settling in.

"God, Blaine, what do you want?" Sebastian spits at him. Blaine is slightly taken aback; he didn't come here to be yelled at.

"We both know that you don't actually hate me," he says, but stops Seb as his mouth opens in protest.

"Look, Seb, I just want to help you. I think I know what's going on and-"

"I don't need help. You don't know anything about me!" he interrupts in a snarl.

"Dammit, Sebastian, would you just stop being as asshole for one second of your life?" Blaine says a bit louder than he intended. Seb's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, but he stays silent, which Blaine takes as confirmation to continue.

"I've seen the way you look at me. I know I'm not just another guy to hook up with to you. You push me away because you're afraid of what might happen if we got too close, too comfortable. Whether you want to admit it or not, you don't want to hurt me. Well, no more than you already have," Blaine pauses, taking a breath.

Sebastian stares, mouth clamped in a firm line. He couldn't believe how incredibly spot on that description was. His eyes, instead of roaming down Blaine's body, stay trained on those gorgeous hazel eyes, confirming everything that had just been said. Those same eyes search his own, before finally dropping to the table. Blaine lets out a huff, and stands up.

"Either way, I've seen behind that mask of yours. Any chance of you being able to put it back up is gone," he says before striding out the door.

Sebastian watches him leave, hating how right he was. Even still, he couldn't dare get close to him. He takes a long drink of his coffee, wishing (not for the first time) that he could just drown himself in it.

The next day he decides to show up for class, before Blaine, as per usual, and drags his seat to the edge of the desk. When Blaine arrives, he simply smirks, setting Seb's teeth on edge. He doesn't see the shorter boy again until Warblers rehearsal, and even then, Blaine makes no further move towards him.

As rehearsal comes to a close, Sebastian tries to make a quick exit, swearing when he feels a hand wrap around his wrist.

"Shit! What, Blaine?" he yells, turning to find Jeff gaping at him.

"I..Uh… Never mind, Seb," Jeff stammers, walking out. Sebastian sighs, rubbing his palm on his forehead. He hears a chuckle and takes another deep breath before opening his eyes. He walks to the corner of the corridor where Blaine is sitting on an arm of a chair.

"You did really well today, Seb," he says with big puppy eyes.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Sebastian replies impatiently.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Blaine persists.

"If you're just going to sit here and compliment me, I'm going to leave," the taller boy warns.

"You're frustrated," Blaine states.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Blaine. Is it obvious?" Seb says, letting the sarcasm flow thick.

"You just look…" He trails off.

"I look what?"

"Super hot," Blaine states matter-of-factly.

"Blaine, stop," Sebastian says, but is taken aback by the look in the shorter boy's eyes. Blaine looks absolutely… hungry. Seb swallows, shifting his weight to his other foot.

"I don't think I will. You see, I have a plan for you, Sebastian," he says, standing up and slowly walking towards the taller boy.

Blaine sees him take a step back, and he wonders if this will work. Maybe a plan to seduce Sebastian wasn't exactly proving his love, but he was pretty sure Seb would respond to this a lot better than simply professing his love.

"Uh… What do you mean?" he says as he watches Blaine loosen his tie. The shorter boy tosses his tie to the chair he had been leaning on, stripping his blazer as well. Sebastian takes another involuntary step back, shaking his head slightly.

'_Oh my god, what is he doing? Get yourself together, Sebastian! He's just another – holy sweet hell.'_

All coherent thought stops as Blaine undoes the last button on his white uniform shirt, revealing a tight black v neck.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks, feigning innocence. Sebastian tries to reply, but all that comes out is "Asdfjkl." The shorter boy lets out a small chuckle, walking to Seb and running his fingers along the edges of his blazer.

"No matter how hard you try to push me away, I'll still be right here, Sebastian," Blaine whispers, looking up straight into the taller boy's eyes. Seb exhales slowly, trying to control himself, until Blaine wets his lips slightly. Sebastian shakes his head, wrapping a hand around Blaine's neck as he crashes their lips together, letting his other hand slip around Blaine's waist as he lets out a moan.

This boy was way too hard to get rid of.


	7. I Promise

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so so sorry I literally waited like 2 years to finish this story, but this is the last chapter! I hope you like it!

Sebastian breaks the kiss to rest his forehead on Blaine's.

"Fuck you," Seb sighs. Blaine lets out a giggle before pushing the blazer off of Seb's shoulders, kicking it away from them. He lets the shorter boy take control, drinking in the scent coming from Blaine's neck as he attaches his lips to it. He sucks hard, hoping to leave a mark, making the boy whimper as Seb bites down slightly, leaving a wet kiss to the spot before coming back up to Blaine's lips. Blaine pushes at Sebastian's chest, letting the taller boy hit the wall behind them roughly.

"Ooh, Blainey can be rough," Seb smirks at him, pulling him in for more kisses. Blaine stops, looking him in the eye.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Yeah, whatever," Sebastian spits at him before attempting to pull him back by the hem of Blaine's shirt.

Blaine growls, highly unsatisfied with the boy's answer. He lets Sebastian kiss him again, but bites down on his lip, hard.

"What the fuck, Blaine?" Sebastian snarls, raking his nails down Blaine's side. He can see that this is slowly turning into an anger-fueled makeout session rather than a lust-fueled one. Blaine's anger intensifies, pushing Sebastian down on the armchair and straddling him, kissing him hard. Seb kisses back, grabbing hold of the front of Blaine's v-neck and ripping the thin material straight down the middle before pushing it off the boy's shoulders.

"God," Seb mutters as he runs his hands across Blaine's back and dips his hands into the waistband of his pants. Blaine pushes back, grinding down into Seb's lap as the taller boy drops his head to Blaine's shoulder and curses. He pushes into the skin of Blaine's back, urging him to grind again but Blaine stands suddenly, grabbing him by the shirt collar and pushing him into the closed practice room door.

"This needs to be off now," Blaine growls at him, helping Sebastian's fumbling fingers with the buttons.

"Fuck it," the shorter boy whispers, pulling the shirt open as the buttons fly out, making pitter-patter sounds on the marble floor. Sebastian grabs him on the back of his thighs and hoists him up, hooking Blaine's legs around his waist as he turns them and slams Blaine's back against the door. He grinds into Blaine, feeling the boy pant and whimper as he grinds at a relentlessly slow pace. Boy returns the motion, and they get into an agonizing rhythm, each boy making the other suffer.

Sebastian stops suddenly, pulling Blaine's legs from around his waist and setting him down on the floor, taking a few steps away. Blaine rests his head against the door, panting, as Seb puts his hands on his hips, shallow breaths attempting to return to normal as he runs a hand over his face.

The boys lock eyes, breathing still ragged. The tension in the air is palpable as their eye contact sends sparks through the both of them.

"So what are—"

"Shut up, Blaine. Just shut up," Sebastian cuts him off. He stares at the shorter boy, hair disheveled and eyes looking positively _sinful. _

_I love him_, Seb flinches from the thought that crosses through his mind. _Did I really just use that word? The 'L' word? _

Sebastian sighs heavily. He crosses the room, standing directly in front of Blaine again. He puts his hands on either side of Blaine's head, banging his fist into the door and exhaling sharply before regaining his composure. The shorter boy stills as Sebastian cups the boy's cheeks in his hands and looks down at him through long lashes. Seb looks at him for a few moments, he simply can't stop himself from staring at the beautiful creature that was before him. He hesitates slightly, then presses his lips to the shorter boy's forehead.

"Blaine fucking Anderson," he whispers, lips lingering. He chuckles slightly before pulling away, grabbing his ripped shirt and blazer and walking out of the room.

Blaine lets out a long breath, trying to still his rapid heartbeat. What had just happened? One second they were flirty and kissing then they were both so angry with each other… _Well, I had good reason, _Blaine thinks_. Why did I ask him to forgive me? _I_ wasn't the one who made _him_ feel like shit. He was supposed to apologize. _

Blaine stops his train of thought, remembering the strange way the taller boy had punched the door before intimately kissing his forehead. He couldn't do that. Blaine would NOT let Sebastian be vague and play with his emotions like that.

Blaine storms out of the room, hoping to catch Seb before he left campus. He races out to the parking lot to see the familiar car pull out of the parking lot, and hurries to his own. He follows Sebastian out, hoping to get his attention. Soon they arrive at his enormous house, and despite Blaine thinking that Sebastian didn't see him, Seb leaves the front door wide open as he enters.

Blaine hesitates slightly before purposefully entering the house, shutting the door behind himself. He enters the kitchen behind the taller boy, determined to get the answers he desired. Sebastian stands with his back to Blaine, hands on the kitchen counter and head down. As soon as Blaine opens his mouth to shout at him, he hears a mutter from Sebastian's direction.

"Excuse me?! You make a show like that in the practice room, let me follow you all the way here, and then mutter half-assed nothings?" Blaine explodes. "How dare you? After every single thing I've done for you, after all that I've—"

"I SAID I LOVE YOU," Sebastian interrupts forcefully.

"Wait, what?" Blaine says, mouth agape.

"I fucking love you. I love the way you need as much coffee in a day as I do. I love the way you bite me back when you kiss me. I love the fact that you know that I'm an asshole, and you put up with me anyways," Sebastian sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I know I've been a total jerk to you and you can leave now. I just thought you should know that I… I…" he trails off, dropping his hand.

"You love me." Blaine states. Sebastian finally looks to the shorter boy, whose eyes have started to tear up.

"Oh god, Blaine, oh god. I am so sorry. I just… fuck Blaine I'm sorry. I know I can be… God dammit. I just… shit!" Seb stammers, reaching for Blaine but not touching him.

"Do you promise?" Blaine says, looking up into his eyes.

"What? Of course, I promise. I just said all of that shit…" Sebastian is at a loss for words.

Blaine steps forward, wrapping a hand around the taller boy's neck and pulling him for the sweetest kiss Seb has ever tasted. His hand goes to Blaine's cheek, the other to his waist, and pulls the boy close. The boy he loves. And Sebastian knows that no matter what happens, things will never really be bad again.


End file.
